


First

by Miko_of_Midnight



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Confused Oliver, Day 2, Established Relationship, Kinda, M/M, Memory Loss, Olivarry Week 2017, Oliver doesn't remember it though, Sad Barry, pre-island oliver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 17:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11468562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miko_of_Midnight/pseuds/Miko_of_Midnight
Summary: He awoke with a jerk, unsure of what woke him. The bed shifted next to him and he took in the form next to him. A smirk crawled onto his face- he’d gotten laid last night. He couldn't really start gloating though because something was off, he didn’t usually fall asleep with one night stand- especially in their apartment.Olivarry Week 2017- Day #2- Memory Loss





	First

**Author's Note:**

> Again, just under the wire. Honestly, when will I ever learn. The time crunch was so real this time. I didn't have time to do one full read-through for typos. Please be kind. I'll try to fix any once I've had some sleep.

Oliver’s eyes snapped open and he jerked halfway out of bed, his heart racing. He winced and lay back down due to an ache he felt all over his body. He focused on slowing his breathing as his eyes stared at an unfamiliar ceiling 

He wasn’t sure what had woken him- maybe a bad dream he couldn’t remember? He thought hazily; as his breathing evened out and he felt himself relax again and he thought he may be able to fall back asleep- when he felt the bed next to him shift and he froze. He glanced over and saw a smooth naked back and wild brown hair. He hardly noticed the smirk crawl onto his face- he’d gotten laid last night. He was curious, though, because he didn’t usually fall asleep with one night stand- especially in their apartment.

He lost his train of thought when the man next to him moved. He held his breath, but the brunet just flopped over and landed half on Oliver’s torso. He seemed to snuggle in. He must be very touchy feely and trusting to be so at ease with someone he assumes he met just last night since he didn’t look familiar. Despite the fact that Oliver should be uneasy and looking for the quickest way to escape before his bed mate work up. Instead he found himself relaxing underneath the warmth of the other. 

He must have dozed because he was woken by a brush against his cheek. He opened his eyes and his vision was filled with dark green eyes and a shy smile.

“Good morning sleepyhead,” he murmured his voice husky from sleep. Before Olicer could reply his lips connected with Oliver’s. He felt a shock to through him and stilled. Oliver saw the brunet’s eyebrows wrinkle and he pulled back a bit and looked ready to say something. Oliver cupped the back of his head and yanked him forward so their mouths crashed back together. He needed the contact back it was physical necessity to sate his craving for that feeling. The brunet’s muffled exclamation of shock turned into a low moan that sent vibrations through them both.

Oliver rolled them over so he was hovering on his forearms over the other, but before anything else could happen Oliver felt a spasm rock through his spine, he let out a shout of surprised agony. There was a whoosh of air and Oliver was on his back again with the other man crouching on his knees hovering over him, his eyes seemed to be scanning for injuries.

“Ollie, are you okay? I know that meta hit you harder than you let on!” He ran his hands over Oliver’s torso and Oliver looked down- where the hell had all those scars come from- and what was that? Was that a fucking tattoo!? How wasted has he been last night? He felt the other man’s hands on his scalp. He brought his own hand up to his head; his hair was shorn short. What the hell had happened?! Oliver jerked away from the stranger’s touch.

“Ollie-”

“What the fuck!?” the phrase tore out of him violently. “Don’t call me that- I don’t even know who the fuck you are!”

“What-!?” the brunet didn’t seem to know how to finis that thought. His face was frozen with shock. But he didn’t care because his brain was running in loops, trying to figure out what the hell was going on. The last thing he remembered… what was the last thing he could remember before waking up? Tommy- he remembered Tommy. He and Laurel were on a break and Tommy… Tommy had dragged him out of the house to help him forget about the breakup…

“Cisco, Caitlin,” Oliver looked up, startled, he had forgotten the other man. He blinked again; the brunet was dressed with his back to Oliver and he seemed to be speaking into his phone. “are you both there?” They must have answered in the affirmative because he continued. “The meta from yesterday- have there been any records of them having telepathic powers as well?” Telepathic powers? Meta? Did he just spend the night with a crazy person?

“It’s just- there’s something wrong with Oliver and I think he’s more injured than he let on last night.” He was silent for a long moment, he assumed the other person (people?) were talking. “Okay, okay, I’ll bring him and explain when we get there. Thanks guys, see you soon.” He hung up and turned back to Oliver who tensed.

“Who was that? What’s going on. Who are you?” He demanded, questions flooding his brain faster than they could escape his mouth. The brunet ignored them all anyway taking a few steps closer to the bed, but remaining standing.  
  
“What’s the last thing you remember, Oliver?”

“I-Tommy dragged me out last night to help me forget about a breakup-“ He sounded far from sure of himself, because last night seemed so hazy as if he was looking though frosted glass. The brunet’s eyes widened and he seemed unaware that his jaw was hanging open. Oliver raised an eyebrow at him- he immediately snapped his jaw shut.

“I-do you,” he stammered a bit then took a deep breath before continuing. “Do you remember the Queen’s Gambit or Lian Yu?” How did this kid know about his father’s boat.

“That’s my dad’s boat- and I have no idea what that second thing you said was.”

“So… you don’t know who I am...” he said quietly, more od statement than a question.

“Er… I assume you’re someone I met last night- what was your name again?”

“Barry,” he said, faintly, looking as if he had been punched in the gut with all of the wind knocked out of him.

“Look, sorry I don’t remember last night very well, I must have been wasted but I’m sure last night was fantastic, in fact, I wouldn’t mind a repeat and I promise to make it worth your while,” he added with a smirk to hopefully get the other to perk up. And he honestly thought he wouldn’t regret a sober renactment of last night. He looked as if his world had been shattered- he felt kinda bad for the kid because honestly wished he could remember.

The kid- Barry- seemed to shake himself out of his thoughts, and he looked back at Oliver.  
  
“Okay,” he said, seemingly more to himself than to Oliver. He ruffled his fingers through his hair, looking frazzled.

“There is a lot you don’t remember, Oliver.”

“Yeah, I got that. Last night-“

“It’s more than just last night. I think something happened to you last night- I-“ he mussed his hair and it looked even more attractive- how is that possible?

“Look, we- you,” he paused for a beat before continuing. “we’ve known each other for a few years now.” Oliver didn’t say anything but Barry must have been able to sense his disbelief, because he rushed on. “I know it must seem crazy to you because as far as you remember, we don’t know each other and haven’t met before, but we do and we have and- _god_ , I don’t know what I should tell you and what I shouldn’t. And you’re already looking at me like I’m crazy and if I tell you everything you’ll think I’m even crazier-“

“Barry,” Oliver interrupted gently, trying to keep his voice calm despite the trepidation he felt with every detail that came tumbling out of the brunet’s mouth. Frankly, it _did_ sound crazy, on paper it seemed impossible and the man before him; clinically insane. Oliver had a feeling that what he was saying was true. Call it a gut feeling and Oliver couldn’t ignore it. 

“Why don’t you start by telling me what happened last night.” Barry looked relieved but then cautious at the question.

“There are some- details I can’t tell you just yet, because there’s a _lot_ you’re missing, okay.” He seemed to anticipate him again. “I know you think you can handle it but we need to take this one step at a time?” he ended it as a question, looking for his acceptance.

“Fine,” it seemed the only way he’d be able to get more information. He was worried about his memory of course, but he had to hand it to… himself he guessed (?) for having a hot boyfriend, and even clothed, he couldn’t help but remember the feel of his body next to Oliver’s. He might as well get dressed; he didn’t think that they would be making use of the bed any time soon, unfortunately. Once he knew more he’d get the whole story. Barry looked relieved that he wouldn’t have to fight more to have Oliver’s compliance with this stipulation.

“Okay, so last night-“ he stopped abruptly. Oliver stopped in his search for jeans to put on over his underwear and raised an eyebrow at him. Barry’s eyes were unfocused and he seemed to be muttering to himself.

“I’m going to have to start further back…” he hesitated again. “A couple years ago there was a accident in my town- Central City with a practical accelerator that devastated the in so many ways, one of which being that combined with lightning, I was in a coma for nine months and when I woke up I was- different.” Oliver waited a minute to see if he would go on. When he didn’t he asked the next obvious question.

“Different how?” Barry rubbed his neck again.

“Are you hungry?”

“Er- what?” Oliver turned fully from his dresser drawer to stare at him in confusion, but there was nothing there but air. He dropped the clothes in his hand and looked around wildly, there was nothing there to indicate that the brunet had even been there with him.

“Kid,” there was no answer forthcoming, “Barry?” he asked the empty room. There was no response. He looked around wide-eyed. He pulled on his pants and shirt mechanically and moved towards the door, to what he assumed was the rest of the apartment. He ended up guessing right, but there was still no sign of the man he had woken up with. What the fuck? Had it all been a fucked up dream? Or a concussion-induced hallucination? That was a thing, right? Maybe his brain made up the kid as a way to explain-

There was a sudden gust of air that nearly knocked Oliver off his feet. And suddenly the brunet was in front of him again, grinning sheepishly.

“Thought you could use some breakfast,” he gestured to the table behind him, which had a full breakfast spread out, where he could have sworn there had been nothing a second ago. Oliver’s eyes darted from Barry to the table, to their kitchen, which was just as spotless as it had been a second ago. He suddenly realized his jaw was hanging open and snapped it shut as he slowly sank into the chair that Barry had gestured to.

“I thought- it might be better to show you rather than just tell you…” He hesitated before the words flooded out. “When I woke up I was fast, not normal fast either, but like it was inhuman. And it really freaked me out because who the hell wakes up from a coma and is _healthier_ than they’ve ever been? But that’s what they said, well after the hospital thought my heart was stopping and it was really just going too fast for them, and…. I’m sorry, I’m talking too much. Shutting up now and just- I’ll just let you- process.” Barry suddenly appeared in the chair next to Oliver’s and began to dig in, trying not to stare, but he kept Oliver in his peripheral vision.

Oliver took a bit, mostly for something to do, but the pancake tasted familiar.

“This tastes like… did you pick up take out from-“

“Bacon Bros,” they said in unison. Barry grinned at him.

“Yeah, you always said they have the best pancakes in town,” his smile turned wistful. “And it took a bit longer than usual because I ran to Central City because no matter what you say, I know it’s your favourite coffee. Which… I guess you wouldn’t know,” he murmured a wrinkle in his brow. Oliver was still stuck on one piece of information.

“So in the two minutes you were gone you got all this food from a diner across town and ran _600 miles_ _and back_.” Barry nodded his face turned back to his almost devoured breakfast with way more intensity than it warranted. “So, you’re, what the fastest man alive?” he asked, trying to wrap his mind around this. That earned him a faint smile.

“Maybe, maybe not, I wasn’t the only one affected.”

“Who else!?”

“A ton of people in Central City and even beyond it. We don’t know all the repercussions of the particle accelerator. I didn’t just do this to get you your favourite breakfast, this actually gets us back to last night.” Oliver unconsciously leaned forward, encouraging him to continue.

“We were- out and were attacked by another metahuman- a person who was affected like me, and she hurt you before I was able to stop her,” Oliver could hear the self blame in his voice. He reached out and touched his arm. Barry continued before Oliver could say anything.

“I’m not really sure what happened, if you hit your head, or if she did something to you, but you seemed fine last night and then, this morning, well you know.” Yeah, he did know. Something seriously fucked up must have happened. There was too much evidence pointing to the truth in Barry’s words for him to ignore it. Oliver needed a moment to gather his thoughts and took a sip of his coffee, damn, that was good.

Oliver didn’t know what had happened, but he needed to know what was going on. He needed to know about his own life. Even looking at the man next to him, he yearned to know more about him and their supposed relationship, because he felt like he was missing something, he just didn’t how to fix it. The only thing he could think of was to gather as much information as possible and try to reclaim his own life.

“So,” he interrupted whatever the brunet had been thinking, probably guilty thoughts about last night, and he jerked his head up. “How do we fix it?”

“I uh- I have some friends a doctor and a scientist, I was on the phone with them earlier, I think they may be able to help.” Oliver tried not to let himself be affected by desperate hope that lit up Barry’s eyes. They didn’t know if this would even work. But he couldn’t help but want them to be able to cure him, not only for himself, but for Barry too.

“Okay, well, let’s go,” Oliver said.

“Well, they are in Central City…"

“Can’t you just run us there? Or was that all really bullshit?” Oliver asked looking at Barry challengingly.

“Uh, no, but are you sure, because it can be kinda hard to get used to…”

“The sooner we get there, the sooner we can get answers.” That seemed to convince the brunet of the necessity for speed.

“Okay,” Barry agreed. “Ready?” Oliver had no sooner nodded then the room around him jolted before it became a blur around him. His eyes caught flashes of people, but they were moving far too fast for his brain to process any of it. Far too soon and not soon enough, Oliver was back on his own feet, which felt like gelatine. When his stomach caught up with him, Oliver wasn’t sure he’d be able to keep his coffee down.

“You okay, Ollie,” Oliver nodded as he tried his best to steady his breathing. “Sorry about that, it’s been so long, I forgot how jarring it is when you’re not used to it.” Once Oliver felt like he could move without tripping or vomiting, he straightened up and took in his surroundings. It looks industrial, like a hospital, or a lab, or some combination of the two, which would make sense.

“Hey Oliver,” he soft voice said as if afraid of startling him. He found the source of the voice and man, with a woman in a lab coat right behind him. “Hey Buddy, I’m Cisco and this is Caitlin, we’re here to help you-“

“Seriously?!” the doctor demanded, exasperated but fond. “He has amnesia, he’s not an invalid nor a child.”

“I know that,” the man replied rolling his eyes. “I’m just trying to put him at ease and we don’t know how much he forgot!”

“He doesn’t remember Lian Yu, but he seems to remember everything before.”

“Hmmm…” Caitlin looked him over and took a few steps closer. She stopped. “Do you mind if I check your vitals?” Oliver shrugged and let himself be led into a glassed off area that seemed more hospital than lab. He then proceeded to be poked, prodded, questioned and he must have had dozens of tests done. He wasn’t sure what they were all measuring. With every new test, or reading, or answer he provided seemed to make the doctor’s frown deepen. The doctor mostly conducted these tests, while the scientist and Barry mostly seemed to be debating over by the computers. Barry flitted back and forth between his two friends.

“Well, Oliver,” she finally said as she listened to his heart for the tenth time. “I can’t find anything to explain your memory loss, however, the brain can do the inexplicable, so it may still be due to some head trauma, Cisco?”

“I haven’t seen anything to suggest that the meta you two met last night is capable of doing this to you. However there’s very little information on her, so it’s still entirely possible.”

“But something had to have caused this!” Barry burst in. “You don’t just wake up with your memory gone with no initial cause!” It did seem unlikely, but so did a man running over 1200 miles in less than 2 minutes, before this morning’s reveal.

“I could maybe run some more tests…” Caitlin trailed off.

“I could check with HR again to see if he has any information of his Earth’s version of this girl…”

“In the meantime, Barry, why don’t you talk with Oliver, take him some places, see if anything jogs his memory,” Caitlin suggested gently. Barry nodded, a bit glumly.

“Does that sound okay to you?” He made sure Oliver agreed before he whisked them back to Starling City. He automatically went to their apartment. Oliver was a bit better this time after their journey, even with the no warning he received from Barry. Maybe his body was already adapted to the speed and his mind just had to catch up.

“I’m so sorry,” he heard next to him. He stopped taking in the unfamiliar apartment, that he guessed was his- theirs.

“For what?”

“For failing you. It’s my fault that you got hurt. I didn’t get to you in time. She was after me and you just got pulled into it and- I’m sorry.” He was sitting on the couch, mumbling it all into his hands.

“Barry, it’s not your fault-“

“How would you know!? You can’t remember it!”

“I can already tell. You’re the kind of person who would sacrifice himself to save another. I don’t know what the details are, but that I can tell. You’re a good guy, Barry, and the suckiest part about this is that I can’t remember you or us.” He saw Barry’s face fall again. “But I want to know everything and you heard the doc, this could help me recover, which I really want to do so we can get back to the more interesting bits.” He waggled his eyebrows outlandishly; earning what he had wanted: a laugh.

“Okay, what do you want to know?” He sat down next to Barry on the couch.

“Everything, how did we meet?”

“Well,” Barry started, smiling in remembrance, “I’m pretty sure you hated me at first…”

**Author's Note:**

> So, I’ll be real, guys, when I first saw this prompt I was like, what!? And then for some reason, inspiration hit and this was the only Olivarry week prompt I had started a few weeks ago in preparation. Hopefully you enjoyed!


End file.
